The invention relates to a crossflow heat exchanger regulated through the heat transfer medium with two heating sections for individual heating of the left-hand and right-hand halves of the passenger compartment in a motor vehicle, comprising outer deflection headers and a central deflection header subdivided by a partition wall into a left-hand and a right-hand region and with bottom inflow pipe and top return pipes connected to the deflection headers.
A heat exchanger of this type with mirror image construction of the heating zones and of the connections, wherein each outer deflection header is connected to an inflow pipe and a return pipe, is described in German Published Unexamined Patent Application (DE-OS) 2,025,207. Since the inflow and return pipes have to be connected to the cooling water circuit of the internal-combustion engine, and an accumulation of auxiliaries and supply lines occurs in the pipe passage region, a pipe routing which is difficult to assemble and complicated is obtained due to the prescribed pipe outlets.
It is an object of the invention, while retaining an easily regulated zonal division of the compact heat exchanger, to effect a reduction of the connections, and simultaneously to achieve a position of the connections, which is adaptable to the individual circumstances and optimized as regards simple pipe routing.
This object is achieved by extending an inflow pipe through an aperture in the central header partition wall to the outer deflection header of the opposite side and extending return flow pipes through aperture means in the central header partition wall from the outer deflection header opposite the return flow outlet.
In a preferred exemplary embodiment of the invention the inflow pipe and the return pipes are connected to the same outer deflection header, so that the other outer deflection header is free of connections.
A division of the stream of heat transfer medium in the outer deflection chamber accommodating the inflow pipe is achieved in certain preferred embodiments by having the inflow tube lead away from an outer tube plate and end in the region of the central deflection header adjacent to the perforation.
In order that both heating sections or surfaces exhibit equal heating power for an equal valve position, the deflection header which accommodates the inflow pipe is provided with a guide device which may be constructed as a shutter or upwardly projecting web, according to certain preferred embodiments of the invention.
In another exemplary embodiment of the invention, the inflow pipe merges directly into a flow tube and the latter ends in the region of the deflection header adjacent to the perforation, so that the division of the heat exchanger stream occurs in the centrally located deflection header. In order to achieve equal power conditions in both heating sections even in this case, the flow tube is provided with at least one aperture of predetermined width, through which a passage of heat transfer medium occurs to the region of the central deflection header located in front of the perforation.
Other objects, advantages and oval features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.